Naruto: Nature’s Beauty and the Soul’s Pain
by Elementals love ramen
Summary: Naruto is in bad shape. she vows to change what has happened to her. Bloodline, fighting. Demons will clash. The rise of Nine paths has awakened.


Elementals Love Ramen: hey everybody sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I had the most corruptive case of Writer's Block any has ever had before. Now I plan on posting new chapters after school is out in a couple of weeks and after my exams are good and done so please hold out until then.

_PEACE_

: I don't own Naruto: _I wish thou_

__

_Naruto: Nature's Beauty and the Soul's Pain_

Uzumaki Natsumi woke up to see that she was once again lying in a hospital bed looking up at the familiar white ceiling and she wept. She wept for the fact that she was powerless to stop it from happening to her. She was powerless to stop someone from taking her innocence. She was raped on Oct.10, her birthday. She a six year old girl was raped and couldn't stop it from happening.

She wept for a couple of minutes until she heard the door to her room open and an old man in red and white robes entered, followed by a person in a black cloak and dog mask. The old man was her self-adopted grandfather and the one in the mask was called "Inu", he was ANBU or a ninja black-ops.

"I see that you are awake now, Natsumi and you look better," said the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato or the village hidden in the Leaves. He was moving closer to her slowly so as to not frighten or scare her anymore that she already was.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had gotten within an arm's reach when he saw her eyes. What were once the brightest and happiest sapphire blue eyes were now dead. They held no life in them as she looked at him as if asking as to why this happened.

Sarutobi the Sandaime of Konoha froze in front of this little six year old girl who was in turmoil. Natsumi toke a pad of paper and off the nightstand and wrote out a few words in her messy penmanship.

"Hello ji-ji," she wrote out since when she woke up she had learned that she couldn't or wouldn't talk or speak a word. This was another thing that saddened both men in the room. They had known her since the day she had been born and her voice was very angelic to those that got to know her, but now it was as if her voice died. She wrote out a few more words for those in the room.

The pad said "When can I go home ji-ji? I would like to go home. I know that you are busy but can you take me home. I wish that I wasn't such trouble to you, but I really want these beatings to stop. They hurt bad. They say I am a demon, that I killed people six years ago, that I killed the Fourth Hokage. Please tell me the truth and that I'm not a demon." At this point she was crying as she wrote it after showing him the first part of the message.

The Sandaime was having a hard time with this message and the girl that was his surrogate – granddaughter before him. He had told her before the lies that he didn't know who her parents were or why she was attacked. Well the villagers had taken things to far this time. He would tell her everything and hope that she would accept the reason why had to do it.

Hokage tower- 1 day later

Natsumi was still afraid to be in front of people but the recent incident had made it much worse than it was before. She had just found out that she held the Kyuubi no Kitsune also called the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. She also found out that the person that seal said demon into her stomach was also her father, the _Yellow Flash of Konoha, _the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. She found out that her mother Uzumaki Kushina, the Red death of Whirlpool. She found out that she was a human sacrifice and that her parents were dead, but that she was loved.

Sarutobi was dreading the impending explosion from Natsumi, but it never came. All she did was stand up and leave her notepad on his desk.

It said "Thank you ji-ji for finally telling me the truth. I will now train in my ancestral home of the Namikazes. I wish that you will take me their tomorrow morning. I will be at Ichiraku's Ramen stand."

Natsumi went to Ichiraku's and went behind the stand and into the arms of Ayame Ichiraku, her nee-chan, not by blood but by choice. She cried out her tears into Ayame's apron and actually talked to her.

Natsumi said "I finally know the truth. I'm going to change now for the better."

Ayame only just stood there holding her little nee-chan tighter as she spoke. She wouldn't have to feel all this pain alone with her their.


End file.
